


Best Catch

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, backstage crew, carpenter!Laki is swole and I want her to marry me, thespian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Laki visits her girlfriend while on break, and they talk shop.





	Best Catch

Finishing the final stitches of the costume she was repairing, Kinana found herself feeling waves of nostalgic affection for the old thing.  It contained a multitude of sequined “scales” designed to catch the stage light, and was much more delicate that it first appeared – the sequins had the unfortunate habit of coming right off when someone brushed them the wrong way.  Which was a common occurrence.

“What are you working on there?” a light voice asked.

Kinana smiled and looked up into the bespectacled face of her girlfriend.  “Laki,” she greeted.  “You have sawdust on your cheek.”  As the purple-haired woman furiously wiped the offending particles away (only to find more all over her clothes), Kinana responded to her earlier question.  “I’m repairing an older costume.  How about you?  Are you on break?”

With a nod, Laki left off trying to get all of the wood shavings off her person and sat down heavily beside Kinana.  “For now.  I swear, they’re coming up with more and more outlandish sets for us to build.  It’s a struggle to make them all simultaneously stable _and_ convincing.”

Giggling, Kinana nudged her with her elbow.  “Hang in there.”  She tied off the final stitch, filling with satisfaction.

Laki watched her with interest as she folded the garment carefully.  “Is that the first costume they had you make here?”

Pleased that Laki remembered, Kinana nodded.  “Yeah.  It was for a snake back then, but it’s been decided that it’ll be repurposed as a dragon costume.  Now that I’m finished with the repairs, I’ll have to sew some wings on it.”

“Well, I trust that you’ll make it work somehow,” Laki told her.  “You always do.”

Kinana leaned over and placed a kiss on Laki’s cheek, the woman flushing furiously at the intimate contact.  “And you’ll pull through, too, I’m sure.  Do you want to get something to eat?  Or is your break almost over?”

“I’m good for now,” Laki said, standing up and offering Kinana a hand up.  The muscles in her arm flexed as she hauled Kinana to her feet.  She held her there for a moment, smiling and holding her girlfriend entrapped in her embrace.  “Do you remember how we first met?”

It was Kinana’s turn to blush, heat rising all the way to her ears.  “Yes.  I tripped over the hem on a dress and you caught me.”

“Best catch I ever made.”


End file.
